Some of vehicles driven by electric power, such as electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid vehicles, have a timer function that permits to charge a rechargeable battery in a predetermined specific time zone (patent literature 1).
Such vehicles have an advantage that the rechargeable battery is automatically charged in the time zone set by the timer, such as in a rate-night time zone in which an electric power rate is low or in a time zone other than time zones where electric power is highly used, even if the rechargeable battery is connected to an external power source in time zones other than such time zones set by the timer.